Brimhaven Chargers
The Brimhaven Chargers were one of runescape football's longest running and historic teams. Established by Pkmage917 in November 2007, the team had renditions with roots to the original team on and off until Season 11. History RFL (2007) Season 1 Brimhaven was formed as one of the original teams from the first successful runescape football season, by the enigmatic Pkmage917. In a league marred by disorganization and inactivity, Brimhaven showed to be one of the few bright spots of progress, alongside the eventual champions Lumbridge United. Brimhaven was the second team to adapt a POH stadium, after the Tthegeneral of Fremennik. The Brimhaven roster was headlined by eventual RS football hall of famer's Bla2600 (later Bla Favre), & Pkmage917; supported by Vicecityboy9 and Knightmarz1. Brimhaven would finish the season 4-5, but would upset the 5-5 Catherby White-Wolves in the semi finals to advance to the first RS football championship, RFL "Super Bowl" 1 against the undefeated Lumbridge United. Brimhaven would lose to Lumbridge, and Pkmage, growing more and more dissatisfied with the managment of organization of the RFL, would create his splinter cell league the UFL and take his team with him. URFL Season 1 The loss of Brimhaven would be a huge blow to the already inactive RFL, with Pkmage eventually garnering the support of multiple prominent RFL figures, leading to Catherby and Lumbridge UTD. moving to the UFL. The Brimhaven organization's actions would lead to a merger of the RFL and UFL into the URFL, with pkmage's rise to power completed. Season 1 would be a blackmark in Brimhaven's history. The team would change named three times before changing back to chargers at the end of the season, leaving behind a trail of scandals and dissapointing play. Pkmage would be accused (and proven guilty) of game fixing, and his team filled mostly with returning veterans would lose to teams of rookies and inexperienced players, culminating in an 0-10 season and Pkmage's upheaval from being the leagues sole leader. The team's one positive was the development of Cool2850, a mid season signing, who would eventually become a prominent QB in future seasons. URFL Season 2: Name change and collapse Season two would see the roster undergo minor changes, including the departure of viperslash1 due to >drug addiction, as well as the additions of Luke7868 and Cookie2384. The team would return to dominance in the regular season, going 8-2, before collapsing with a first round exit in the playoffs against the Pollnivneach Packers. Unable to handle this adversity, Pkmage began his classic trend of freaking out and creating rebel leagues, attempting to take the Catherby Jaguars with him to his ill-fated "NAFL". The team would be systematically replaced for season 3, and the franchise would go dormant for multiple seasons. URFL Season 8: First United Bowl Victory Season eight saw Bla Favre recreating the Chargers, bringing in a cast of newer unproven players. At the time of recreation Bla had established himself as arguably the most dominant player in the game, due to this he felt it wasnt neccisary to bring in other high profile names since he was most effective when he could totally control the offense. Bla's NRFL teammate's Helms00 (better known as Resting) and Johnnyldz joined Brimhaven with second season player Spider-Spud. Bla's dominating performances resulted in him earning the league MVP award, as he carried Brimhaven to the United Bowl, where they defeated the Lletya Lions. RFL Season 2 Seasons removed after winning its previous United Bowl, Bla Favre received ownership from council and reformed Brimhaven. Bringing back old veterans like Sirsemperfi, Monkeyhodge, Johnnyldz, Resting and Funnyguybob, no one can deny that there was decent talent on the team but everyone questioned the activity of the team, including Bla himself. After magically getting on a 4-2 start, Brimhaven was faced with a stiff test from the Varrock Rams. Putting on a superhuman performance, Bla and a rookie defeated a formidable Varrock team consisting of Hi Man747, Honorguard1, and 77matthew11. Enraged from the terrible defeat, Honorguard1 and 77matthew11 (aka Brasilfan) forced a trade from Varrock to Brimhaven in return for Resting, Bedaca, and money. The trade upgraded the defense by bringing in two major upgrades at cornerback. Brimhaven was able to storm into the playoffs with an 8-2 record. In the semifinals, Matched up against the dismal Uzer Eagles in the playoffs, Brimhaven easily won by a comfortable 10 points. In the United Bowl, Brimhaven went up against a highly underrated Ardougne Browns. Consisting of Lancer995, Darklink1000, 0wnin br0s, and Hollie, the Ardougne Browns were a very good team who matched up well with Brimhaven. Brimhaven destroyed Ardougne Browns by a big double digit score to win the United Bowl. 77Matthew11's performance was crucial to the victory, leading to the United Bowl victory being tainted post season 6 after the Brasilgate scandal exposed that Brasilfan95 played under the alias 77matthew11 for multiple seasons. RFL Season 3 Season 3 saw the complete lift of the salary cap, and with it a time of complete and total financial domination by the Brimhaven Chargers. Honorguard1 and Bla Favre combined together to be two of the richest members of the RFL community, adding 77matthew11 and signed t1lt 4 w1rl for a 1 season 10m gp contract (then largest ever in league history) while Bla Favre convinced then league joke Disel122 to join for free. After starting off the season 2-0, T1lt expressed his discontent of being part of the team; this had to do with Bla and Tilt arguing over playing time. In reaction to the discontent, Honor made the second largest trade in the history of the franchise, sending T1lt 4 W1rl and 77matthew11 (Also Brasilfan) for Brasilfan95. This may have seemed like an overpayment, but the fact Brasil traded one of his multi accounts for himself caused this train to be a complete train robbery for Brimhaven. With their discovery of lag tricking, Brasil and Honor became a vastly overpowered combo. Honor and Brasil poured countless hours into training Disel122, turning him into a competant defensive end primarily focusing on stopping the run. The big three of Disel, Brasil, and Honor, famously know as "The BB's" carried Brimhaven to an astonishing 7-0 record, competing for a perfect season in the final week of the season, where they faced their previous opponents from the United Bowl, who gave them the stiffest test of the season. With the score being 60-54 Brimhaven as time was winding down, the Browns were storming down the field threatning to score. On the final play of regulation, Brasilfan95 somehow got a game winning incomplete in the endzone to secure perfection. After securing a bye for the semifinals, the Chargers were matched up yet again with the Browns for the United Bowl. This time, the Browns didn't even show up to play, due to their inactivity. Council ruled that the United Bowl were to be handed to Brimhaven, thus securing their spot in as one of three teams in Runescape Football League history to finish a season undefeated. Brasil was honored with Offensive MVP and MVP while Bla Favre won Owner of the Year. After the season the team disbanded once more to become the Tyras Juggernauts. RFL Season 6 Bla reformed the team once more in Season 6, this time without the help of Honor or Brasil. Signing Wild Tilt, and a coming into form Disel122, Brimhaven seemed poised for another chance at a title run. However, in week 4, Brimhaven Traded Wild Tilt and little known Azu Malakai for Bla's long time friend Jz Panther and the entire roster of the Lumbridge Thunder. Bla would later trade all of his acquired players excluding Jz Panther, leaving the roster with a severe lack of players. At the suggestion of Brasilfan95, Bla signed supposed rookie Itzmelokkin. Brimhaven made the playoffs as the two seed, playing against Lumbridge in the first round. During the game, the suspicious play of Itzmelokkin caused many people in attendance to question the identity of the player. Brimhaven would win the game and advance to the playoffs. However, after the game investigation led to the complete unraveling of Brasil and Honors mutlilogging scheme, leading to both players permanent banning's and the revocation of Brimhavens playoff win. Using former Brimhaven players, Lumbridge would go on to shut out Lletya in the United bowl 58-0. After the scandal, the team dissolved, leaving Brimhaven's legacy permanently tarnished. RFL Season 9 Bla once more remade the team in Season 9, now at the end of his career, bla was no longer the player he once was and was moslty inactive during the season. Bla signed the by then unbanned Honorguard, as well as then reigning MVP Shavrae and Disel122. The team underperformed due to the inactivity of Honor and Bla, but the strength of Shavrae and Disel managed to push Brimhaven into the playoffs where they lost in the first round. RFL Season 10 In season 10 the team was handed over to Darklink1000 who had unretired due to the lack of quality owners applying for teams. Dark changed the name from Brimhaven to Catherby to distance the team from its former reputation, while retaining Disel and coaxing Skunkcaleb out of retirement. The team also signed Boone459 and Brethern3 (Cdog) to round out the roster. although the team on paper was expected to coast to the playoffs. The season was a rocky and comical one, with the team choking numerous times in big games, blowing leads, and having public team conflicts on the forums. The team would become known as the Catherby Spaghetti for these antics, and became a famous team for seasons afterwards. The team managed to make the United Bowl but in classic Catherby fashion while leading at half, Brethern3 (Cdog) would commit his famous sandwich gaff, logging off at half with lag due to being AFK while making a sandwich. After this, Lletya would have the lag advantage over Catherby, leading to a comeback win for the Lions. RFL Season 11 Season 11 was less successful, with the team being mostly comprised of inexperienced and middling talents. Signing the recently unretired Hillbilly and Spoder Juan (027Jonathan), Nick Narnia, and trading for the notoriously hot headed rookie Aoil, as well as retaining the services of Brethern3. The team would finish 5-5 and miss the playoffs. Category:RFL Teams